We Are Family
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: There are so few White Rangers, they tend to consider themselves family. From annoying brothers to bemused aunts. MMPR, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, Rainbow Brotherhood 'verse. No 'ships.
1. White Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I may or may not have losted my memory stick, so my yellow story is on the non-internet computer right now. Instead, I offer another new color story. This one, I promise, will share the _plot._ Even if this isn't supposed to have plot.

* * *

Tommy had almost forgotten how intimidating Zordon could be one on one. Even in this smaller chamber where Zordon had to use a smaller tube, his presence was enough to cow anyone, really. "Tommy," Zordon said, "it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you to," Tommy replied, "what am I doing here?"

"The team needs its Sixth," Zordon said.

"But the green powers are gone," Tommy pointed out.

"That is why we are giving you new powers," Zordon replied. "Tommy you are a man in many ways, and are open to many paths, however, the color that is best for you right now is White."

"White?" Tommy asked, "Me? Zordon, you said that I was shadowed, isn't White a bit too pure for me?"

"No," Zordon replied. "Because White is logic and emotion working together; it is not assigned as a sign of purity of soul. You will do well as the leader of the Power Rangers in White."

"Lead? Zordon, _Jason's_ the leader of the Rangers. I'm not about to take his place," Tommy objected.

"Jason will not always be a Ranger," Zordon replied, "and you are a natural leader. Take this time to learn from Jason about leading. He knows what to do; you have the time to learn."

"But Zordon," Tommy said weakly.

"This is what must be," Zordon told him gently.

Tommy bowed his head under his mentor's gaze, "Yes sir."

"THOMAS GABRIEL OLIVER!"

Tommy ducked behind the consol he'd been leaning against while talking to Aurico. He pressed his back to the machine and prayed that the other Ranger wouldn't give him away. It was just his luck that Delphine had been the one to use that door. He'd meant to get Corcus. He eased down to sit on the floor and drew his knees into his chest, praying that Delphine would see that he was _not there_ and go away. He put his arms on his knees and rested his head on top, wondering how Delphine had learned his middle name anyway.

On the other side of the consol, Aurico was talking to Delphine in Aquitian, so hopefully that would be enough. Something wet, cold and squishy fell on Tommy's neck, with a yelp, he jumped up, trying to grab it. After a few moments of twisting, Tommy found himself looking at Delphine, Aurico and _Zordon_ who all seemed to be amused. "Uh, hi?" Tommy said, pulling his shirt straight and trying no to wince at the cold slime.

Delphine's face was immobile, but her disappointment was plain, "Tommy."

"Yes, Delphine?" Tommy replied, struggling not to laugh, because Delphine, covered in slime and seaweed, was a very amusing image.

"You used to wear green, did you not?" Delphine said finally.

"Yes, Delphine," Tommy replied.

Delphine sighed, "This, as you would say, does mean war."

Tommy didn't like the sound of that, but he lifted his chin, grinned his best challenge grin and replied, "You're on!"

Needless to say, Tommy learned to regret those words, between the various buckets of slime, numerous clothing incidents, and one memorable instance of finding all of his books exchanged for Aquitian ones. Never the less, Tommy hung on, grimly fighting back with the wide variety of items gifted to him by Gedan and Ordan during his time as a green.

It was an impossible task, but Tommy was determined to win; right up until the moment before they went back to retrieve the Zeo Crystal. That was when Delphine had knelt, hugged him and said, "I have heard stories of how annoying a younger brother is, Tommy, but I think that you are the worst."

Tommy grinned, hugged her back, slipped a frog in her uniform's pocket and replied, "Aw, that's just you being nice." Then he teleported out, before Delphine could register the _something moving_ in her pocket.


	2. White Sister

Disclaimer: Yeah, no Ranger Ownership Here, sorry.

A/N: Chapter Two, in which PLOT commences. In Red Fraternity, they actually mention some of this...and I finally know why Tommy was absent a lot too. Plot is very important, apparently, it answers all those annoying little questions one has...

* * *

"Hello, Little Sister."

Alyssa spun; she had thought she was alone, on her way to the Animarium. Behind her was someone in a white uniform that covered him from head to toe. "Who…who are you?" She asked.

"Lady White," the man, his voice was undeniable masculine, said with a bow, "I am Earth's First White Ranger. I have come to see you."

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

The man's voice was amused, "Because you are the White Tiger Ranger.; as I was the White Tiger Ranger."

"Really?" Alyssa frowned, "Are you some kind of spirit?"

He laughed, "No," he managed after a moment, "though not for lack of trying." He glanced around, then lifted his hands to pull his hood and mask away from his face. "My name is Tommy Oliver, perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Cole," Alyssa paused, "You were with Cole when he got arrested weren't you?"

Tommy laughed, "I was, although I didn't actually see the whole zoo debacle. I had to leave early; my boss wanted me back in South America." He made a hand gesture and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, red shirt and a white vest. It should have looked ridiculous, it _did_ look ridiculous, but it also looked right, somehow. "I came here because it didn't seem fair not to. I mean, after Carlos came to see Danny, and Cole came on the Moon Mission, and I heard from Wes that Katie and Taylor had a talk when they met."

"Are you going to take me off, get me drunk and arrested?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Tommy waved his hand, "that's what Reds do. Today, I am a White. We're different. We're the ones who are logic with emotion. We're not into drunken frat parties."

"Then why did you come here?" Alyssa asked.

"To meet you," Tommy replied, "to make sure you didn't have any questions. To let you know that you have a brother if you ever need help."

"Brother?" Alyssa repeated.

"Well," Tommy shrugged, "There aren't too many of us, you and I are the only ones who serve Earth, in fact. Delphine used to call me little brother, but that was more because I pranked her a couple times." At Alyssa's raised brow, he spread his hands outward, "What? I was a green first." Alyssa laughed, more at his playful tone than his words. "Right," Tommy said, "well, as I was saying; there's only the two of us, and Delphine's the only other White I know well, so I think of us as a family. It gives you some protection against some of the others as well."

"Protection?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes," Tommy said his face completely straight, "I am the _legendary_ Tommy Oliver, and I have a fearsome reputation." He kept his face still for a moment longer, and then they both started laughing.

"So why are you really here?" Alyssa asked.

Tommy sighed, "Well, is there some where we can be private? It's not that this is a secret as that one person asking questions are more than enough for me."

"Sure," Alyssa said, "we can go up to the Animarium. Nobody else will be there, I can grab some lunch and we can talk."

"What about your mentor, the Princess?" Tommy asked.

"She'll leave us be if we ask," Alyssa said. "Princess Shayla's good about that."

Alyssa led Tommy up to the Animarium, where Princess Shayla greeted them and left. Tommy sat at the table while Alyssa made herself a sandwich. "So, what's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I just wanted to pass on a warning," Tommy said, "you probably won't have anything to worry about, but forewarned is forearmed."

"All right," Alyssa said, sitting at the table with her meal.

"There is an intergalactic police force, a very small one, called SPD that is becoming worrisome. Not that SPD, or Space Patrol Delta, is a bad institute. They are, in fact, very good at protecting planets that don't have Ranger teams. They turn out good police men. About the time I became a white ranger, they had a new person join their R&D department. I don't know his name, but he's very interested in Rangers and Ranger tech. He actually bought some of the Zords we scrapped during the Zeo years. Zordon let him buy them because he said that the technology was available to any who asked. Then we started hearing stories of Rangers being forced to hand over morphers; rumors, mostly. Planets with new Ranger teams began to have SPD bases and then their Rangers would vanish. Some of them would show up as SPD cadets, others would leave their planets.

"All they'll _say_ is that SPD is very interested in Ranger tech, and especially morphers. We've helped one or two hide on Earth, humans who are very adaptable. By we, I mean, Lightspeed Rescue, actually. They use their government and international contacts to help our refugees to blend in. That's why you might hear that I'm so hard to get a hold of. I'm one of their contacts. I go out and check and make sure they're all ok." Tommy leaned forward slightly, "We may ask you to keep an eye on one or two, but we don't have that many in California. With all the alien attacks, it's too risky that someone with UAE contacts will recognize them."

"What's the UAE?" Alyssa asked.

"The United Alliance of Evil," Tommy said, "Back before the Golden Wave, it was _the_ source of villains and such. After the Wave, they aren't as influential, but they're something of a concern. The bounty hunters, for instance, still answer to the council of the UAE, and they have contacts everywhere. Yes, even Earth. Within two weeks of Cole's arrival, all five of you had prices on your head. Shayla's exempt because of she's recognized as a Power, and as long as she's on home ground, the Animarium mostly, she'll be sacrosanct. I haven't heard if Merrick's has a bounty, but I wouldn't be surprised."

Alyssa nodded slightly, "I'm sure I have a dozen questions, but I can't think of any."

"That's all right," Tommy said, he took out his wallet and produced a card, "This is my contact information. If you think of anything, just contact me. I might be out of touch, but the number for Lightspeed is on the back. Ryan Mitchell, the so-called Titanium Ranger, can answer any question. He's Silver, and this is mostly a silver project, but everyone's pitching in when they let us."

"Ok," Alyssa agreed and put the card in her vest pocket.

Tommy checked his watch and cursed, "I have to go, Alyssa. I have to catch a plane five minutes ago. Contact me if you need anything, even just to talk. I'm more than willing to listen."

"Thanks," Alyssa said, "let me walk you back. I should get to the library for my study group, I guess."

"Thanks." Tommy said.


	3. White Child

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: I almost had a moment where I posted Udonna and not Trent. I rescued myself though.

* * *

"Hey Dr O," Trent said as he came down the stairs, "Where is everybody?"

Dr O turned in his chair and smiled at Trent, "They'll be along later. I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Uh, is this about Conner's initiation tape, because I don't have it," Trent said nervously.

"No," Dr O smiled, "I know exactly where my copy is. This is just something between us white rangers. Yes Trent, I used to be a white ranger. I started as green, and then became white."

"Ok," Trent said, he settled in one of the folding chairs that were scattered around the room. "What's up?"

"You see," Dr O leaned back, "there aren't a lot of white rangers on Earth. There are, in fact, three; you, Alyssa Enrile and myself. Delphine of Aquitar assisted us once back when I was a white ranger, and I know a few from The Haven. The thing is, there aren't a lot of us in our sector of the galaxy, and we tend to think of ourselves as family."

"Family," Trent repeated flatly.

"Yeah," Dr O said, without embarrassment, "I don't know if you'll ever meet Delphine, but you will meet Alyssa. We work with the government, and the job will be open to you as well when you graduate."

"What kind of job?" Trent asked.

"We relocate human Rangers from planets where SPD has taken over and make sure that they're blending in well," Dr O replied.

"What's SPD?" Trent asked.

"Space Patrol Delta, or SPD, is a small, but growing police force that is good on paper and bad in practice. Its original premise was to provide protection to planets that didn't have Rangers, but did have space travel. Then, they got this guy in their R&D department that started to investigate ranger technology. Even Zordon supported his work back then. Then, about three years ago, he came up with morphers that would allow anyone to use them, no matter what color the morpher was. These so-called Rangers aren't as strong as traditional Rangers like you and me, but people call them Rangers because they don't see the difference."

"But that's a good thing," Trent said, "right? I mean, I'm still learning our history, but it seems like there aren't enough Rangers to go around."

"It seems like a good thing," Dr O agreed. "But six months after this guy's technology was revealed, we started losing Rangers. Mostly, it's new teams, or young teams, that don't have Seniors to help out. SPD gets permission to put in a base, and then the Ranger team disbands. Some of them leave the planet, others go into the SPD program and their morphers disappear. Except one, we're protecting her one Earth, but her team was forced into SPD by her planetary government with no obvious outside influence. She escaped because she hadn't been from the planet originally. Her team actually gave her their morphers when she left. SPD wants to arrest her because of that, but we've got her hidden until Eltare can make a ruling."

"So Earth is now a place for Ranger refugees?" Trent said, he frowned, "That doesn't sound right."

"It's not right," Dr O said, "but we can't do anything because there's no proof that _SPD_ is doing anything; except asking for more Ranger tech and information. We aren't going to keep the Rangers on Earth forever anyway. Leo and the Galaxy Rangers are looking for a planet for us. Earth will launch a second colony ship that we can put a lot of our allies on."

"Aren't we worried that SPD will come here?" Trent asked.

"Right now, Earth's sole representatives are the Lightspeed Rangers and the Astro Rangers. Jason and the other Seniors laid down the Law after we took in our first refugees. Any and all attempts by SPD to achieve a foothold on Earth will be rebuffed; firmly. Any Ranger Team found inviting SPD to Earth will be summarily stripped of their Power and title. Besides, as long as we have multiple governments, then we're unlikely to get a lot of interest from SPD." Dr O replied.

"So this job you mentioned," Trent said.

"Oh that, well, it's pretty simple. See, we don't want to keep a lot of ex-Rangers in California because of the increased chance that a UAE sympathizer will spot them. That's the United Alliance of Evil, the cockroach of the galaxy." Trent hid a smile at Dr O's disgust. "Well, when we started, I knew them personally, so I would go and check on them whenever I could. Since I was moving around a lot with your dad on our digs it was pretty easy. Since the island, well, Alyssa moved to Australia to teach so she keeps an eye on Australia and the South Pacific, and an old friend of mine, Aisha, keeps an eye on Africa, but we still have Europe, the East Coast and Asia to watch for. I heard you tell Kira you were accepted at NYU, well, if you're interested, the government would give you a grant to attend. All you'll really need to do is maintain a permanent address, accept an advanced communications system and computer set up and be available if there's a problem. There are about thirty Rangers living east of the Mississippi River that will be under your watch."

"Can I talk to Kira about this?" Trent asked, "I mean, if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her, she should have a say in a choice like this."

"Sure," Dr O said. "I'll be talking to the others after high school about helping out, but well, the Silvers formally asked us Whites to help out so you were the first one I wanted to approach."

"Thanks, I guess," Trent replied.

"Remember though," Dr O said, "I wasn't joking when I said that we Whites are like a family. You can tell me anything."

Trent couldn't move, there was something about Dr O's eyes that held him in place. He started to open his mouth to confess that his father was Mesogog, but the trap door entrance to the lair opened and Conner's voice cut through his thoughts. "Trent, you're early, what's happening man?"

Dr O rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer as Trent turned to greet Conner.


	4. White Cousin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Power Rangers.

A/N: So...Udonna was a White Ranger, but she's a bit, uh, old, to be a 'sibling'. So she's a cousin. Also, the SPD Rangers, with the exception of Bridge's appearance in Being Green, will not actually be seen yet. Sky, Jack, Syd, Z, and Bridge will have their moments in the epilogue of the story.

* * *

Udonna had heard about Tommy Oliver, she had not hidden herself from the world after losing her husband and son. But when she met him, she had to admit that he was nothing like what she had expected. He was tall, dark, and nearly vibrating with what she assumed was rage as he spoke to someone, 'Jace' on the phone about 'them' or 'him', and once 'Conner'. He had accepted her into his home with few questions once she'd morphed, explaining that it had been a red ranger he'd mentored that had gone off with their Nick.

Finally, Tommy was done with the phone, "All right," he said, "Conner and Nick are in Angel Grove Jail. They've been charged with public indecency and intoxication, which a fine and a mark on their records. Jason and I will cover those fines, and Nick can pay one or both of us back at his leisure."

"That is fair," Udonna allowed.

"Jason is willing to bring them here to Reefside," Tommy continued, "but we've been conferencing with the other Reds and we have an idea of punishment for them."

"Punishment," Udonna repeated.

"Yes," Tommy said, "the pair of them, ahem, _visited_ all of the Red Rangers last night save for me and Jason. They've left a trail of pranks and upset Rangers behind them. Not just the Reds, one of our yellows, Taylor is vowing to eviscerate them if she can't lecture them. We feel that requiring the pair to make amends, and clean up their messes will be an abject lesson about why _Rangers do not get drunk on Earth._" The fury in his snarl actually had Udonna worried for a moment, but she reminded herself that she had faced her enemies as well.

"How long will this take?" Udonna asked.

"Two days," Tommy said, "they'll have to either crash in Turtle Cove or Blue Bay Harbor, depending on how long it takes. It's a four hour drive from Blue Bay Harbor to here."

"Well then," Udonna said, "I will take my leave. I will return to retrieve Nick when he arrives."

"Before you go," Tommy said, "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Udonna asked.

"Well," Tommy seemed to search his thoughts for a long moment, "there's a force that is, well, I'm not really sure how to describe what they're doing, but part of it makes it very uncomfortable for Rangers to share a planet with them. We've been providing safe refuge for human Rangers that want out, but compared to the other beings, it's like a drop in the bucket. Eltare has asked if there was some way we could take non-Humans for a short time, just until they can get another planet cleared for colonization. I was hoping that you would know a way that we could do this, and keep them hidden from the normal populace, who isn't quite ready to accept friendly aliens."

"I can," Udonna said, "I know a number of ways to make a group seem unremarkable, or even to hide them."

"Will you?" Tommy asked, "I, well, Alyssa, Trent and I, we work for the government sort of, but I'm not sure…"

Udonna smiled, "I do not need recompense for this, and it will be my honor to assist these Rangers. My only concerns are how many and how long."

"I don't have that information yet," Tommy replied, "I was more concerned with if I could pull it off. I might have something tomorrow, but I doubt it. Ever since the new team took over, it's been harder to get information."

"I understand," Udonna said.

"And," Tommy said, "I just want you to know, there's only four of us Earth Whites, we kind of consider ourselves a family. Alyssa and Trent will be sorry they missed this, but, welcome to our family."

"Thank you," Udonna replied, "cousin."


	5. White Stranger

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

A/N: You know, the pinks are going to disappoint a bit, I'm thinking, but maybe not...they're a totally different style than this. Ok, this chapter is awkward, because it was the only way I could see to have Dom and Trent meet up. Dom and Fran are doing a cruise, from NYC they're going to Europe, where they will start backpacking. Trent (and Kira) live in NYC. Trent's a student, but while Kira's technically a student, she's focusing on getting her music out there. Why did Casey send his message? Dr O and Conner made him, and then told Trent to expect him. The girl who answered Trent's phone? TA, she took the phone during class because it was ringing and was in the process of returning it when it rang again. She was giving him a hard time, despite the fact that Trent and Kira have both informed her that he's not interested. That should answer all questions.

* * *

Dominic grinned at the lions at the New York Public Library, looking at Fran he leaned in to murmur, "Look like anybody we know?"

Fran studied the statues, "I don't know," she said, "I think he was bigger."

Dominic kissed her, "Maybe."

They entered the library and split up, Fran heading for the stacks, and Dominic to see about checking his e-mail. There was, amid the usual notes from the JKP gang, one from Casey that really caught his attention. DOM, IMPORTANT 572-899-3444, ASK FOR TRENT, TELL HIM YOU ARE THE RHINO.

A mystery, Dominic thought as he copied the number on a scrap of paper. He knew that Casey wouldn't sell him out, but the teen could have been slightly more specific. He stepped outside the library and turned on his cell phone, best to solve mysteries fast, after all, they had a city to explore. He dialed the number and a pretty girl picked it up, "Trent's phone," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," Dominic said, "my name is Dominic; may I speak with Trent, please?"

"Hold please," the girl replied. "Hey, Trent, some guy name Dominic is on the phone," she called. A man's voice replied, but Dominic couldn't make it out. "I'm sorry; Trent says he doesn't know a Dominic." The girl said.

"Tell him that Casey gave me his number, I'm the rhino." Dominic said.

The girl repeated that, and moments later, the phone was handed off, "Hello?" The man said, Dominic thought he sounded like he was Casey's age.

"Hi, I'm Dominic, Casey said to call you," Dominic said.

"Yeah, uh, sorry, I almost forgot. Dr O told me to expect your call. So, you are in New York right now?" The man said.

"I might be," Dominic replied.

"Well, if you are, and if you have the time, why don't we meet at this place I know, 508 Restaurant and Bar, and have lunch. Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Trent _Mercer_, and I was the Drago White." The man said.

Dominic felt his eyebrows raise, he remembered Casey's letter about other rangers, but, "Dino Thunder, right?"

"Right," he said. "And lunch, totally on me. Well, my dad, but that's close enough. My girlfriend Kira will be there, but she's yellow."

"Well, I'm in New York with my girlfriend Fran. She wasn't, but she knew." Dominic said, he looked up and saw Fran approaching, looking worried. "So, lunch at Tavern on the Green?" Dom checked his watch, "Are you thinking noon, or what?"

"Twelve thirty," Trent replied. "Kira gets off work at eleven thirty and will need to get herself together."

"Great, I'll meet you there," Dom replied.

"What's going on?" Fran asked.

"Casey wants me to meet with a friend," Dom said, "We've been invited to lunch at the 508 Restaurant and Bar."

"By friend, you mean, like Conner or Lis'Raylyn?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, except Trent and I have that thing in common," Dom replied. "His girlfriend's coming to. I said I'd be there, I mean, Casey was pretty insistent I call him, but you don't have to go."

"No, I'll go," Fran replied. "The 508 is in SoHo and I wanted to go there anyway."

"Right," Dominic replied.

Trent turned out to be a Hispanic young man with an easy smile and a beautiful girlfriend. He welcomed them outside the bar, and said, simply, "After we eat, we can go back to the loft and talk about other things."

Dominic nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he pulled Fran forward, "This is Fran. As I said she wasn't team, but, she knew."

"Of course I knew," Fran said, "it wasn't like they could keep shutting down JKP before there was a monster attack."

"Right," Trent said, "come in, let's eat. I missed breakfast."

Lunch was a casual affair, involving more getting to know each other facts than anything. It was afterwards, in what Trent casually called the loft, but which was a lot larger than any loft Dominic had ever seen. Kira had dragged Fran into her loft across from Trent's, leaving Dominic to face the increasingly nervous young man. "I'm sorry," Trent said, "I shouldn't be the one doing this, but, how would you like a job?"

"What kind of job?" Dominic asked.

"Earth has been providing refuge for a number of Rangers from off planet. White Rangers maintain a network to keep an eye on those Rangers. You are the fifth White Ranger Earth has had, and we need all the help we can get." Trent said.

"What kind of help?" Dominic asked again.

Trent muttered something, "I'm not saying this well," he said, "I told Dr O that he should do this." He walked over to his desk and came up with a folder. "Here, this is the latest report. There's a website there that you can go to. Log in is your team and color, password is, well, for you it would be 'The Rhino'. There's more information there."

Dominic nodded, "Can I take this with me?" He asked, taking the folder.

"You have to make sure that nobody gets their hands on it," Trent replied. "I'm not saying that…Fran can't look, but there's enough information in that to reveal most Ranger's identities; especially if someone decides to try to hack our 'site. It's as protected as we can make it, but that doesn't mean someone won't get lucky."

"Right," Dominic said, putting the folder in his bag.

"One more thing," Trent said, "it's kind of stupid, but, welcome to the family."

"Family?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, Dr O says that white rangers are a family. So, welcome to the family."

"Thanks," Dominic replied, "was there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of," Trent admitted.

"Ok, good," Dominic replied, "because Fran and I have to get back to our cruise."

"Right," Trent said, "it was good to meet you."

"Same here." Dominic replied. They went next door, where Dominic rescued Fran and the pair went to catch a taxi.

WAFWAFWAF

Across the street, a pair of tourists snapped pictures of SoHo's unique cast iron architecture. One of them was chatting in Russian into a cell phone headset. "Sir, the two visitors are leaving the subject's home. No sign of a package. Sergei is taking pictures."

"Stay on the subject," a deep voice replied. "Group 2, follow the visitors."


End file.
